starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Atticus Carpenter
Atticus Carpenter was a Terran Ghost and was labeled one of Brontes IV's most promising trainees. However, his psychic dampers malfunctioned, for unknown reasons. He killed his former superiors and fled. Carpenter was 38 years old during the battles on Brontes IV. He led the Fist of Redemption, a rebel group which believed that the Zerg were the saviors of humanity.Milner, Lesley (1998). Insurrection (manual). Aztech New Media. Biography Carpenter once served the Terran Confederacy. However, his psychic dampers malfunctioned, causing him to kill his superiors and go rogue. The Fist of Redemption The Fist of Redemption's first apparent activity on Brontes IV was to ambush and capture several members of the Brontes IV colonial militia. Colonial Militia Marshal Bill Constantine sent his forces to investigate the incident, but they were ambushed and were forced to flee.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 1: “Lost Souls” (in English). 1998. Constantine send The Shroud into the rebel installation in order to investigate them and free any captured militia members. The Shroud discovered the nature behind the rebels from the Informant, then executed him. They also discovered Zerg within the base and a propaganda disk. They rescued the captured militia members and escaped.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 2: “The Rebel Installation” (in English). 1998. Constantine tried to persuade retired officer Jack Frost to lead his militia forces against the Fist of Redemption. Frost was reluctant, so Constantine showed him the contents of the disk. In it, Atticus Carpenter called upon the people to rise up against the Confederacy with the aid of "visitors from the skies" ... the Zerg. Frost called this madness and joined the militia. His forces destroyed a Fist of Redemption base.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 3: “Jack's Back” (in English). 1998. The Fist may have sought an alliance with the Atkinson Corporation. Constantine knew the two forces were meeting at Atkinson Airfield and believed the Fist would buy aircraft from Atkinson. He sent two of his troop leaders, Tsuname and Charlie Vane, to lead an assault to break up the meeting. Tsuname, however, had no interest in investigation. He ordered the forces to "kill them all".StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 4: “Atkinson Airfield” (in English). 1998. Carpenter's forces surrounded Constantine's Control Center and asked for his surrender. Constantine held on while his forces attacked the Fist. During the battle, Jack Frost reappeared with many reinforcements. The militia destroyed the Fist forces.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 5: “The Confederate Militia” (in English). 1998. The Council of Inquiry sent a representative to Brontes IV, offering reinforcements in the form of the Hammer Strike Force. They needed the Orbital Relay Center to get the forces safely to the planet, and the Fist, having spies among the local mining colonies, became aware of this and took over the space platform. Frost, Tsuname and Vane led their militia forces against the Fist forces, destroying them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 6: “The Call of Duty” (in English). 1998. The Hammer Strike Force, under the command of Tsuname, led a revenge assault against the mining colony which had sold out to the Fist. Unable to determine which of several colonies had done so, Tsuname destroyed all of them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 7: “Hammer Strike Force Command” (in English). 1998. Jack Frost allied with the New Dresdin Outlaws and destroyed the Council of Inquiry, hoping to put the Hammer Strike Force on a good moral path.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 9: “The Council Steadfast” (in English). 1998. Instead, Tsuname forced the remaining members of the Council to declare martial law, putting him in charge of the entire colony, then arrested them.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 10: “Rebellion” (in English). 1998. Carpenter had a spy within the New Dresdin Outlaws, so Frost decided they had to strike the Fist quickly before they could be compromised too severely. During the assault, they discovered the Fist working alongside the Hammer Strike Force. The Fist forces were defeated, and the Hammer Strike Force, including Tsuname, were destroyed.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Terran campaign, mission 11: “Attack and Destroy” (in English). 1998. using it to target his enemies in the colonial militia. Carpenter's Brood The Incubus Brood's main harvesting operations in the Valley of the Shadow were attacked by Syndrea's forces, led by the powerful Archon Aedus/Xerxes.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 6: “The Slaughter of Harvesters” (in English). 1998. The Brood, now starved for resources, attacked untainted Terrans.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 7: “Defense” (in English). 1998. Its Cerebrate, Auza, attempted to assimilate Carpenter, but it failed. Instead, Carpenter took control of the entire Incubus Brood. An alliance between 7th Fleet forces under Edullon and Demioch, along with New Dresdin Outlaw forces under Jack Frost, Black Morgan and Charlie Vane attacked one of Carpenter's Hive clusters, along with an allied Bahumut Brood Hive cluster, destroying the clusters.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Protoss campaign, mission 8: “Carpenter's Downfall” (in English). 1998. Against the Overmind During an operation between a new Zerg Brood and the Fenris Brood, the Zerg Swarm forces were attacked by Carpenter's Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 2: “Nargil's Swarm” (in English). 1998. The Overmind realized what a threat Carpenter had become.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 3: “The Road to Victory” (in English). 1998. Carpenter's Brood attacked again during another Zerg Swarm operation.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 7: “The Infestation” (in English). 1998. The Overmind ordered a revenge assault against the renegade Brood.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 8: “Vengeance” (in English). 1998. Finally, the Overmind had conquered the other forces on the planet and ordered a termination of the Carpenter "experiment". Zerg Swarm forces attacked Carpenter's Brood's main Hive clusters, and discovered Hunter Killers, Screamers and the Blade Guardian within its clutches. These powerful Zerg strains fell under the leading Cerebrate's control and were used in the assault. Unable to hold back the Swarm, Carpenter was ultimately killed when the Cerebrate's body was destroyed, ending the insurrection against the Swarm.StarCraft: Insurrection. Aztech New Media. Zerg campaign, mission 10: “The Time to Strike” (in English). 1998. References Carpenter Carpenter Category: StarCraft Zerg heroes